


i'd still choose you.

by alexjulies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Julie POV, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjulies/pseuds/alexjulies
Summary: maybe he will only ever be the ghost of a boy you tell yourself you cannot love.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	i'd still choose you.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'poison & wine' by the civil wars. might have listened to that on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> also posted on my tumblr.

and maybe he will  
only ever be   
the ghost of a boy   
you tell yourself that   
you cannot love.

maybe he will  
only ever be   
an image,   
a vision,   
a thought.

maybe you will  
never know the strength   
of his embrace.

but you can feel the   
fierceness of his adoration,   
the ache in his soul   
that matches your own.

he looks at you  
and you feel a tether forming   
between your heart & his,   
one that feels brand new   
and centuries old   
and isn’t it enough.

isn’t it enough to simply _know_   
the ghost of the boy   
you tell yourself   
you cannot love.

//

he hugs you.

he _hugs_ you,   
and his hold is   
so tight that you feel   
bruises forming beneath   
his fingertips where   
they’re pressed against   
your skin.

he is more than a vision.  
he is steadfast and firm,   
he is _here_ ,   
and only knowing him   
is no longer enough.

you feel the bond  
between your hearts   
_twist tighten_ **_strengthen_** **,**   
and maybe.

maybe you can.

maybe you can  
let yourself   
fall in love  
with a ghost.

//

_you know_   
_full well you_ _  
already have._


End file.
